<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one, two, three by Ciasquare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665552">one, two, three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciasquare/pseuds/Ciasquare'>Ciasquare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kurusu Akira, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Akechi Goro, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:03:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciasquare/pseuds/Ciasquare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Goro sneers in response. "I didn't know the both of you were such sluts." But his eyes widen with surprise as Yoshizawa lets out a bitten-off moan, shuddering where she stands and Akira's hips make an aborted little twitch, his eyes falling shut on a wordless sigh.</p><p>Interesting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Akechi Goro/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>one, two, three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shadow before them has been worn down to an inch of its health when Yoshizawa gets hit by its Marin Karin spell. She sways where she stands in the minutes before it takes effect, clutching at her head with her free hand. Behind her, Goro can see Akira turn, clearly torn between healing her or attacking the shadow.</p><p>"No," Goro interrupts and Akira's hand stills halfway to his stash of medical supplies, his eyes cutting up to meet Goro's over the top of Yoshizawa's head. Goro gestures to the shadow, who is still writhing from the Kogaon Yoshizawa managed to land on it. "We can heal her after. Get it."</p><p>Akira nods, coat swishing dramatically behind him as he turns to face their enemy once more. Satisfied, Goro returns his focus to Yoshizawa, only to find her staring at him, her gaze clouded over with an emotion Goro can't identify. As the white-hot glare of Satanael's Megidolaon envelops the battlefield, casting her face half into shadow, her mouth twists into an eerie smile.</p>
<hr/><p>It was lust. The emotion was lust.</p><p>"Snap out of it, Yoshizawa!" Goro growls, shaking off Yoshizawa's grip on his arm. She stumbles back and pouts like a spoilt child denied a toy.</p><p>Ahead of them, Akira ducks behind a corner, scanning the corridor for enemies. "Clear," he calls back.</p><p>Goro stalks forward impatiently, but Yoshizawa catches up to him, clinging to him by the crook of his elbow. "You're so cruel, Master" she whines, batting her eyelashes. </p><p>Goro grits his teeth. "How much farther to the safe room?"</p><p>"Just around the next corner," Akira responds, getting to his feet, but he doesn't make eye contact, his line of sight fixed on a point just to Goro's right. He follows the direction of his gaze to where Yoshizawa has crushed her chest against his arm, taking advantage of their momentary stillness to press up against him. </p><p>"Is now really the time?" he groans, startling Akira who blinks up at him and blushes. Goro waves him off before he can deny it, rolling his eyes, "Look, the sooner we can get to the saferoom, the sooner we can heal her."</p><p>Akira sucks in his cheeks, looking displeased, but he wordlessly moves onward down the hallway. Goro follows him, dragging Yoshizawa along.</p><p>"Master, we don't have to go to a saferoom," she purrs, somehow still managing to sound effortlessly seductive as she digs her heels into the ground like a stubborn cow. Goro shoots her a glare over his shoulder and she gives him a sultry smile, completely unperturbed. "Isn't there a <i>thrill</i> in having sex right here, where anyone could walk by and find us?"</p><p>In front of them, Akira comes to a sudden stop, and Goro jerks to a halt in alarm only to scowl murderously at the back of his head when he realizes that Akira is reacting to Yoshizawa's hamfisted attempts at seduction. He pointedly trudges past him, biting down hard on the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming.</p><p>Yoshizawa fakes a look of shock as she is hauled past Akira, looking between the two of them with wide, faux-innocent eyes. "Do you want him to join? Oh my, well I certainly won't stop him."</p><p>"Safe. Room." Goro bites out, his hands clenching into fists.</p><p>Yoshizawa titters, "Oh, aren't you a shy one? A saferoom it is then."</p><p>With that, she lets go of his arm completely and skips ahead, clasping her hands behind her back. Yoshizawa leads the rest of the way to the saferoom, even peeking out at them from behind corners and giggling when they fall too far behind.</p><p>Her actions are incredibly suspicious, but Goro is willing to let the be-ribboned, redheaded gift horse keep its giggling mouth shut for now, so long as they can get to the saferoom without incident.</p><p>Well. Without <i>another</i> incident.</p><p>Miraculously, they do make it without getting attacked or stabbed or shot, and Yoshizawa is still playing the role of compliant little lady, letting Akira get the doors for her and dipping her head politely in thanks as she passes through. </p><p>Relieved to have finally reached, Goro pulls off his mask with a sigh- </p><p>Only to be slammed against the lockers lining the walls when Yoshizawa pounces on him. She pins him to the metal doors with her forearm across the breadth of his shoulders, one hand fisted in his hair, and her legs clamped around his thighs, keeping his legs immobile. </p><p>Her breasts are flush against his chest and when his eyes flicker down, she grinds her hips over his crotch in a painfully slow roll, smirking when despite himself his dick starts to harden beneath her, taking interest in the proceedings.</p><p>"Like what you see?"</p><p>Goro snarls, trying to wrench away, but Yoshizawa is surprisingly strong and she only slams him back into the lockers, the metal rattling loudly under him. She yanks his head back by the grip she still has in his hair and Goro can't help but let out a hiss of pain.</p><p>She eyes his mouth hungrily, but the angle and the inches he has on her make it inconvenient for her to kiss him like he knows she wants to. Undeterred, she leans in and mouths along the column of his neck instead, and he can feel her smile against his skin when she nips him and he can barely hold back his moan.</p><p>With her head ducked out of the way, Goro can see Akira standing by the table with a hand over his mouth, watching them with a dark look in his eyes. His rage surges within him.</p><p>"Joker, do something?!" he screeches, tone bordering on hysterical.</p><p>Akira reacts immediately, striding toward them just as Yoshizawa moves on to nip at his earlobe and tears her away, leaving Goro to slump against the lockers, breathless. From the floor he continues to watch her warily as she squirms in Akira's grip, making desperate attempts to turn back to Goro. Akira doesn't let up and eventually, she faces him head-on, leveling him with a frustrated glare.</p><p>"Why are you getting in the way?"</p><p>Akira's eyes darken and he pulls her close, crushing their lips together. Yoshizawa's eyes are wide with surprise, but she takes in stride, responding to him and parting her lips, moaning breathily as Akira licks into her mouth.</p><p>Goro straightens immediately, unease making his stomach curl, "When I said to do something, I didn't mean take advantage of her, Joker."</p><p>But even as he says it, something in the kiss changes. It's gentler, not as urgent. Slowly, Yoshizawa opens her eyes and Akira's hold on her relaxes. They break apart, Yoshizawa's gaze bright and clear as it usually is, if a little dazed. Akira looks dazed too when Goro looks at him, but whatever expression Goro must be wearing makes Akira wince.</p><p>"Energy Drop," he explains sheepishly, pointing at his open mouth. He turns to Yoshizawa with guilt-stricken features. Goro would believe it too if he didn't just have a front-row seat to Akira sticking his tongue down her throat. "I'm very sorry, it was the fastest way."</p><p>His apology doesn't seem to register with Yoshizawa, who is now blushing bright red in embarrassment, her eyes flicking between Akira and Goro with increasing distress. She faces Goro and sharply bows at a 90-degree angle.</p><p>"I am so, so, so so so sorry, Crow-senpai," she all but shouts, "please forgive me."</p><p>"Be more careful in the future," he snaps at her, the frustration still simmering in his veins.</p><p>Yoshizawa straightens, her face still an impressive shade of puce. "I will, Crow-senpai."</p><p>"Hey," Akira says, placing his hand on Yoshizawa's shoulder and turning her so they are face to face, "it's okay, ailments don't count."</p><p>"I did like kissing you though," she says, before clapping her hands over her mouth. Goro can't help the snort that escapes him and Akira shoots him a glare.</p><p>"Sorry, Joker-senpai!! I shouldn't have said that!!"</p><p>Akira turns his attention back to Yoshizawa, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. "It's okay," he says, then blushes a little himself, looking away and self-consciously reaching up to fiddle with his hair, "I liked it too."</p><p>Goro rolls his eyes. "Obviously," he says, but neither of them are paying attention. Yoshizawa's hands fold under her chin as if in prayer, her mouth falling open in shock, but then she closes it, eyes glinting with determination.</p><p>"Forgive me once more then, senpai," she says as she rises to her tiptoes and presses a kiss to Akira's lips. Akira startles, eyes going wide, but he reacts quickly, tilting his head for a better angle and hands going to the small of her back to pull her in close.</p><p>It's hardly chaste or even romantic, they clearly are running on the fumes of their earlier tryst, stoking the embers back to a roaring flame.</p><p>If Goro's being honest, he's far from unaffected at the sight. There's some leftover arousal tingling down his spine from his encounter with Yoshizawa earlier and his hindbrain is all too happy to continue where it left off as Yoshizawa makes breathy little moans at Akira's clever fingers dancing up and down her spine.</p><p>But Goro is never honest, especially not to himself, and he covers his interest with a loud groan, pressing his face into his hands. </p><p>"God! I'm just going to wait for you outside, I'd rather get mutilated by shadows than watch this," he says, making for the door, but Yoshizawa pulls away from the kiss to look at him over her shoulder, eyes half-lidded and hazy.</p><p>"No, stay," she says, not really seeming to think too hard about the words coming out her mouth. Goro raises an eyebrow at her.</p><p>"What and watch?"</p><p>Akira looks over as well and very blatantly rakes his grey eyes over him, smirking like a cat with the cream. "I don't mind."</p><p>Goro sneers in response. "I didn't know the both of you were such sluts." But his eyes widen with surprise as Yoshizawa lets out a bitten-off moan, shuddering where she stands and Akira's hips make an aborted little twitch, his eyes falling shut on a wordless sigh.</p><p>Interesting.</p><p>He recovers quickly, schooling his face into a smirk. He walks away from them to the back of the room, feeling their eyes on him as he noisily drags a chair over and sets it down in front of them, throwing himself in it and letting his legs sprawl out.</p><p>"Alright then. Convince me."</p><p>Yoshizawa looks confused, but Akira catches on fast, his competitive streak shining in his eyes. He cups Yoshizawa's face with one hand, calling her attention back to him and kisses her again, but this time when the kiss deepens, he trails his hand down to her breast, squeezing it gently and skimming his fingers over the nipple. </p><p>"Senpai," Yoshizawa gasps into the kiss, her nails digging into his hips.</p><p>Goro's already half-hard from earlier and he gradually hardens again as he watches the show they put on for him. Yoshizawa's nipples are erect now, sticking out obscenely through her leotard and Akira capitalizes on that, alternating flicks and pinches while his free hand palms her ass. Akira is not unaffected either, Goro can see the strain of his erection against his slacks, imagines that he can see it twitch as Yoshizawa moans and arches her back. He licks his lips but puts on a bored air.</p><p>"You'll have to do better than that."</p><p>Yoshizawa glances over in his direction with a glint in her eye and she breaks away from the kiss to sink down to her knees, looking up at Akira with a small smile. Akira looks shocked at this turn of events, reaching down as if to help her up, but then Yoshizawa mouths at the tent of his slacks and he throws his head back in a soundless cry.</p><p>"That's more like it," Goro praises, shamelessly palming his dick through the fabric of his pants. "Does that feel good, Akira?" Akira looks at him from under his eyelashes, nodding slowly. He looks wrecked already just from this little bit of foreplay, his cheeks flushed, lips spit-shiny and slightly parted. Goro grins, "Take your pants off, don't make her do all the work."</p><p>Yoshizawa's already ahead of him. By the time Akira brings shaking hands to the front of his slacks, she's got the zip clipped between her teeth, tugging it down. Akira helps her shimmy his pants and boxers down and his dick curves up proudly, already peeking out of the foreskin, shiny and wet at the tip with precum. Yoshizawa doesn't hesitate to wrap her hand around it, and Akira groans he's been punched.</p><p>Goro undoes his own pants, grunting as he frees his own cock. He tugs at it lazily, watching Yoshizawa leans in to nip at Akira's thighs while jerking his dick, using her thumb to spread precum around the head in slow circles. </p><p>Low, throaty moans spill from Akira’s lips. His eyes slip shut, but he keeps blinking them open, looking down at Yoshizawa in awe. He seems almost lost at being on the receiving end of pleasure, he doesn’t know what to do with his hands, switching between flexing them nervously by his sides or hovering over Yoshizawa's head, like he's uncertain he can touch. It's almost adorable. </p><p>"Akira," Goro calls and Akira's eyes snap up to his, practically relieved at the prospect of directions. Goro smiles at him encouragingly, "Go on, pull her up, show her how much you appreciate what she's done."</p><p>Akira bites his lip, hesitantly taking Yoshizawa's ponytail and oh-so-gently tugging and Yoshizawa lets herself be guided up. He kisses her again, and this one is a sweet, chaste peck, a displaced apology, but he makes up for it by trailing kisses down her jawline and sucking a mark by the crook of her neck. Yoshizawa moans wantonly and grinds her hips into him, urging him on.</p><p>His hands slide up her back to the zipper of her leotard, slowly peeling it off. Yoshizawa keeps up with him, pushing away to undo Akira's shirt buttons with frantic fingers. They let go of each other to get their clothes all the way off, Akira helping her step out of her leotard as he shrugs off his own shirt and coat.</p><p>Goro takes a moment to appreciate their naked bodies. Yoshizawa is lithe and beautiful with a body toned from years of gymnastics, and Akira isn't hard to look at either, lean but muscled, and his arms are wonderfully defined when he lifts Yoshizawa up onto the table without breaking a sweat. </p><p>She leans back on her hands as he kisses down her breastbone, licking his way to a nipple, sucking on it and making her moan high and sweet. He fondles her other breast, cupping it and giving the other nub a little pinch and Yoshizawa cries out. "Senpai!"</p><p>It's a fascinating, lewd scene, and Goro's so engrossed, he almost doesn't realize he's been silent for a bit too long, and that just won't do. He needs to keep up the act that he needs convincing after all.</p><p>"All that hard work and you're going to neglect her clit?" he heckles. </p><p>Akira turns in his direction and Goro's expecting an eye roll, but he only looks nervous, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "Um, this is kind of as far as I've ever gotten."</p><p>Goro groans, getting off his chair. "I'm sorry for his inexperience, Yoshizawa," he says derisively, and Akira goes red to the roots of his hair, but his erection doesn't flag in the slightest, still standing at attention between his legs. Humiliation isn't a deal-breaker then. Good to know.</p><p>Yoshizawa begins to sit up. "It's really fine-" she starts to say, but Goro cuts her off with a wave of his hand, keeping his eyes locked with Akira's.</p><p>"On your knees," he commands and Akira goes like his strings have been cut. </p><p>Goro smirks at him. "At least you know how to obey orders. Good boy," he says, reaching over to pet him. Akira exhales in a tiny whine, blinking up at him expectantly. </p><p>Without any warning, Goro fists the hand in Akira's hair and jerks him forward hard and Akira's chest slams into the table edge as his head is dragged between Yoshizawa's spread legs, barely inches from her pussy. Yoshizawa yelps, but Goro ignores her, tugging sharply to catch Akira's attention and chuckling as Akira's cry of pain cuts off into a breathy moan. </p><p>"Well? You have a tongue. Use it."</p><p>Akira listens obediently, parting his lips, and flattening his tongue against Yoshizawa's clit. She throws her head back in a gasp of shock, her legs locking around his head. Akira closes his entire mouth around her pussy and Yoshizawa drops on her back to the table and her hands go to his hair, pulling him in as she grinds down hard.</p><p>"Please!" she cries, "Please, please, please!"</p><p>She can beg all she likes, but Goro has better use for her mouth. He grabs her by the jaw and leans in close, watching her eyelashes flutter.</p><p>"You're so noisy," he says, his dick twitching at the feeling of her panting breaths, hot and wet on the corner of his thumb, "care to keep your mouth busy?"</p><p>He lets go of her roughly and she falls back with a moan, but she leans in towards him, wrapping her lips around the head of his dick. She doesn't stop there, her tongue tracing a slick, hot path down the underside of his cock and Goro can't help bucking into her mouth.</p><p>"Oh, fuck," he groans and she bobs in response, swirling her tongue on the upstroke and working her throat as she goes down. </p><p>The angle is awkward but Yoshizawa perseveres, taking him deeper and deeper till she's almost kissing the base of him and Goro's eyes fall shut at the sensation of being swallowed by the wet heat.</p><p>He can't see what Akira is doing, but Akira must do <i>something</i> because suddenly Yoshizawa shudders, mouth going slack as she moans, and her throat vibrates around his dick, the sounds rattling through him, and it takes everything in him to keep his hips still, to not fuck down her throat till she's gagging for breath.</p><p>Yoshizawa resolves that problem for him, her mouth sliding off his cock as she thrust up against Akira's face, abdominal muscles rippling in an enviable display of core strength, lifting her hips clear off the table. She screams desperately, as she clutches at Akira's hair, nails digging into his scalp. "Don't stop! Akira-senpai, don't stop!!"</p><p>Akira certainly doesn't look like he has any intention of stopping. Spurred on by her cries, he wraps his hands around Yoshizawa's legs, keeping the core of her pressed to his face, fingertips white with the strength of the grip he's using to hold on her. </p><p>She comes with a gasping cry, arching her back, eyes rolling into the back of her head. Her hips jerk violently, her body unable to decide whether to buck up or pull away from the ongoing pleasure.</p><p>She's still twitching with the aftershocks when Akira leaves her pussy with a loud, lewd kiss, smacking his lips as he gets up from his knees. Goro goes to him, drawn by the slick gleaming on the lower half of his face and the dark lust in his eyes. He pulls him in close to kiss him and Akira submits easily, letting him lick into his mouth, tasting Yoshizawa sweet and strong on his tongue. They break apart panting, in time with Yoshizawa's harsh breaths.</p><p>Goro cups his cheek, enjoying the way he's sweet and sticky under his touch. He slaps him lightly and Akira moans, eyes falling shut.</p><p>"You've been a good boy," he purrs and Akira shivers. "Good boys get a reward."</p><p>"Please fuck me," Akira gasps, not even waiting for a question.</p><p>Goro blinks in surprise. "I don't have a condom-"</p><p>"Don't care, I'm clean. I've never-" Akira cuts off with a shuddering breath. "Please," he begs.</p><p>"Alright then," Goro grabs his hair again, pulling his head back and Akira's eyes slide open, grey irises peeking out from under long, dark eyelashes. "Get on the table."</p><p>He gets himself out of his bodysuit as Akira hefts himself onto the table next to Yoshizawa. Even after being neglected for the majority of the proceedings, Akira hasn't gone soft at all, his cock still standing at attention, needy and dripping.</p><p>Goro hooks his hands under Akira’s knees, tipping him on his back and spreading his legs even further apart. Akira’s hole is a sweet, dusky pink and it twitches as he watches, shy under the attention. He lets go of one leg to suck on his fingers and Akira lets out a choked off whimper when Goro presses his spit-slick fingers to his entrance, rubbing around his rim. </p><p>"Relax," he says, squeezing Akira's leg comfortingly as he nudges the tip of his index finger into him. Akira whines, arching his back, only getting louder as Goro slowly works the whole finger into him. Yoshizawa perks up from where she is recovering next to Akira, straining her neck to watch his expression with curiosity.</p><p>"Akira-senpai, how does it feel?"</p><p>"Feels… good…" Akira manages between breaths, panting like he has run a marathon. Goro chuckles, running his thumb around his hole to loosen him more for another finger and Akira loses his words to a high, almost pitying whine. </p><p>His cock leaks a little onto his stomach and Yoshizawa eyes it hungrily, shifting on her elbows. Akira lifts his head from the table when she moves from his side, watching her crawl over to his hips with distracted curiosity.</p><p>"Kasumi? What-"</p><p>Yoshizawa laps up the precum from his stomach, making Akira gasp. She takes the tip of his cock into her mouth and Akira drops his head back as he keens, his feet scrabbling against the table. His hips jerk, confused between thrusting up into Yoshizawa's mouth or grinding down on Goro's fingers.</p><p>"Yeah, you like that?" Goro coos, sliding in the second finger as Yoshizawa swallows deeper around Akira's cock. Akira moans and writhes, hands clenched tightly around the edges of the table. </p><p>"Don't hide. Watch." Goro commands, waiting till Akira lifts his head once more before scissoring his fingers to spread him wide. Akira struggles to keep his eyes open with the onslaught of sensation, blinking dazedly as he pants in huffs through his nose. Goro smirks at him as he angles his hand and crooks his fingers, looking for his prostate.</p><p>He knows he's found it when Akira wails, throwing his head back hard and slamming into the table with a loud thunk. He continues to rub around in slow circles, making Akira toss his head from side to side, whimpering. "Ah! Goro! Please, I'm gonna-"</p><p>"Don't you <i>dare</i> come," Goro hisses, smacking Akira's thigh hard, and he jerks like he's been shot.</p><p>Yoshizawa seems to take pity on him, leaving his dick with an obscenely loud, sucking pop. She reaches above her head to undo the ribbon from her loose ponytail then leans over Akira's cock. Akira moans and his legs twitch at whatever she does, which Goro can't see through the red curtain of her hair falling around her face, but when she sits up, he can't help the groan that leaves him.</p><p>She's tied the ribbon in a neat bow at the base of Akira's dick. </p><p>It's oddly fitting. The red matches with the wet shine of the head of his cock, the pink of his balls, drawn up tight under the trailing tails. Akira can't seem to take his eyes off it, craning his neck to stare with wide eyes, breaths coming in harsh, open-mouthed pants. </p><p>Yoshizawa lays down, propping her head up with her elbow and draping her other arm loosely across Akira's chest. </p><p>"Look Akira-senpai, you're so pretty," she stage-whispers into his ear.</p><p>Goro doesn't know if what he feels is respect or awe at Yoshizawa's deviance. He decides on the latter when Yoshizawa rakes her nails across Akira's chest, purposefully catching on his nipples, and Akira's groan morphs into a sharp, gasping inhale. </p><p>Yoshizawa throws a playful grin in his direction and Goro frowns. Everything is a competition and sex is not an exception, so Goro spitefully squeezes a third finger alongside the first two, smirking back at her when Akira shouts. </p><p>"Ah! Goro! Please, I'm ready, please!"</p><p>"You're such a whore," he scoffs, but he reaches into his pocket for his spare Relax Gel. </p><p>Akira whines when he pulls his fingers out, his hole clenching invitingly around nothing. Goro slicks himself up quickly, pressing Akira's thigh back with one hand to spread him wide and the two of them let out twin groans when the head of his cock pops in. </p><p>Akira is silky and molten around him and he digs his fingers into Akira's inner thighs, trying to stave off his orgasm. Akira however, has no such reservations, a string of incoherent pleas falling from his lips as he tries to bear down, hips jerking uselessly under his tight grip. "Goro, fuck! Fuck me, please!" </p><p>He growls, slapping Akira's thigh again then digs his thumb into the handprint he leaves behind, enjoying the way Akira hisses through his teeth. "Be patient."</p><p>He sets a slow pace, trying for different angles as he thrusts in hard and pulls out slow. Akira shudders beneath him, filling the air with wordless moans until on one particular thrust in he stiffens, spine arching like a bow, throwing his head back in a silent scream.</p><p>"There?" Goro asks smugly, not expecting an answer. He keeps the angle, pulling out almost all the way and slamming home.</p><p>Akira wails, his hole tightening almost unbearably around him, toes curling as his dick twitches. Goro smirks as he begins to pound into him in earnest and Akira cants his hips to meet Goro's every thrust. They sound pornographic, the wet squelches of every slide of his dick, the slap of skin on skin.</p><p>Yoshizawa has been busy suckling neat little marks all along Akira's neck, but she perks up at Akira's unending moans, shuffling up to sitting.</p><p>"Senpai, could you come from just this?"</p><p>She sounds genuinely inquisitive, but the question stokes the fire smoldering in Goro's gut. He picks up the pace to a positively ruthless speed and Akira screams. He blindly reaches for his dick with the hand not fixed to his side by Yoshizawa's body weight, but she grabs his wrist before he can, pinning it to his stomach. </p><p>"No Senpai, I want to see it," she rebukes. She catches the tail ends of the bow with her free hand and the ribbon unspools around his cock. Akira cries in response, dick twitching as his hips buck up into nothing. </p><p>"Goro," he gasps brokenly, hand jerking in Yoshizawa's grip. </p><p>"Come on then," Goro growls, "come on my cock."</p><p>Akira comes, cum shooting through the air in arcs and landing across his chest, hitting his chin. He jerks wildly, mouth open around a broken, stuttering cry. </p><p>Goro keeps going, chasing the heat in his gut, pumping his dick in and out of Akira's spasming heat until at last, he comes as well, Akira clenching around him, milking his orgasm. Akira mewls almost piteously as Goro spills into him, twitching with the aftershocks.</p><p>For a while, they remain like that, a loose pile of warm, sated bodies. Then Goro pulls out, hissing as Akira's rim slides over the oversensitive head of his dick. Akira whimpers at the loss, cum immediately drooling from his hole. Goro can't help but stare, transfixed.</p><p>Yoshizawa sits up, distracting him. She swivels so her legs hang over the edge of the table and she kicks them idly as she ducks her head so her hair falls over her face. She looks almost shy. "Thanks, Akira-senpai, Goro-senpai," she says, quietly.</p><p>Goro raises an eyebrow at her, "First name basis, over a little sex?"</p><p>Her head whips up, cheeks bright red with embarrassment, her eyes darting around to where Akira's gingerly shuffling up to sitting as well.</p><p>Akira notices and flashes a lazy, pleased grin at her, but it takes on a teasing note when he turns to Goro. "She's not the only one who thinks different names are in order. Maybe I should call you senpai as well."</p><p>"Shut up," Goro snaps, feeling his cheeks flush. </p><p>He turns away to pick his clothes off the floor, but someone catches his elbow, and when he spins around, he finds himself face to face with Akira.</p><p>All the teasing light has gone out of his eyes and his gray irises are strangely intense. "Thanks, Goro," he says, before leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his lips.</p><p>He's already pulling away before Goro has time to process, stepping to the side to reveal Yoshizawa behind him. She looks similar to him, firm resolve in her eyes despite her blushing face.</p><p>"Thanks, Goro-senpai," she says as she follows in Akira's footsteps, rising on her tiptoes to kiss Goro sweetly.</p><p>When she breaks away, he can't help but blink down at her dumbly. He recovers, looking away, only to find Akira smirking where he stands. He scowls, turning back to his clothes.</p><p>"You're welcome," he mutters, trying to ignore the chuckles behind him, "and thank you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's babey's first porn. &gt;///&lt; I have never written porn before this, largely because it is out of my comfort zone, but I was put on a blocklist for the dirty, sordid crime of: Being A Member of An NSFW Discord Server. So I dropped all my other WIPs to start on this, because if I'm going to be put on a blocklist, I'm damn well gonna earn it.</p><p>So I hope you enjoyed my spite porn (STRICTLY NOT TO BE CONFUSED WITH REVENGE PORN). Y'all can thank the antis for this, except do not. Send your appreciation to my <a href="https://ciasquare.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/ciasquare">twitter</a> lolol.</p><p>If you're an anti - idk wtf you're doing reading this - go fuck yourself. </p><p>FYI - comments are moderated.</p><p>This and thats:</p><ul>
<li>Title is from the song "3" by Britney Spears.</li>
<li>Apparently Marin Karin in the older games used to be charm?</li>
</ul></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>